


Unexpected Roommates

by kyliebellarke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:18:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyliebellarke/pseuds/kyliebellarke
Summary: Clarke and Bellamy were both insanely excited to meet their new college roommate, little did they know, they were opposite genders.





	

Clarke was full of excitement on her first day of university, she was preparing to meet her roommate, she hoped she liked her. Clarke took one final deep breath before unlocking the door to her new home.  
Bellamy, sounded like a pretty girl's name. Clarke new she would instantly become friends with a girl who had such a unique name. She opened the door slowly, and her mouth fell agape when the girl she saw standing inside, was in fact, a boy.  
Bellamy- a name that is used for both males and females. Why didn't she think about that?  
"Your Bellamy?" Clarke asked hesitantly.  
Bellamy spun around, his facial expression matching hers. Clarke, was also a name meant for both males and females. He figured Clarke would be a good guy to hang around with, not a gorgeous blonde girl.  
"Yes," Bellamy mumbled, "Clarke right?"  
Clarke nodded. This is not how she imagined her first day of university would go. Bellamy was gorgeous, she couldn't stop staring at him. She hoped he wouldn't be a distraction from her studies.  
"Want help with your bags?" Bellamy asked.  
"Sure," She replied.  
Bellamy walked over, grabbing the majority of Clarke's bags and leading the way to her room. Clarke noticed he had a scar on his hand, in the shape of a U, it matched the one she had. Clarke remembered hearing stories about soul mates having the same scars, she didn't believe in that. Until now.  
Bellamy helped her unpack her things and then left the room quietly. They had spent some of the time talking about their programs and where they were from, but when he left Clarke wished they had talked more. She flopped herself down onto the bed. If he was her soul mate, this was going to be an interesting year.  
\---  
"Bellamy!" Clarke yelled.  
Bellamy came speeding into the room, "Yes?"  
"Look at the dishes. They are EVERYWHERE."  
\---  
A few months had gone by and their tension was growing with every passing day. Bellamy was out for the day so Clarke decided to get comfortable, changing into her night gown and knee high socks. She was making herself some tea and sitting on the counter top reading. She felt at peace.  
"Clarke?" Bellamy questioned.  
Clarke jumped a little and hopped off the counter. Bellamy wasn't supposed to be here. She turned around slowly, trying to hide the heat pooling in her cheeks.  
"Hi," Clarke blushed.  
"You look nice," Bellamy said, taking a step closer to her.  
Clarke brushed her hair out of her face, and for the first time Bellamy noticed the scar. She looked up at him, feeling all the pent up desire building inside of her.  
"Thank you," Clarke laughed.  
"We have the same scar," Bellamy said.  
"We do," Clarke replied.  
"Do you know what that means?" Bellamy inquired.  
"It means we're soul mates," Clarke looked at the floor as she spoke.  
"Yeah," Bellamy whispered.  
He took another step towards her. Bellamy slide his finger under her chin and propped her face up towards him. Clarke looked into his eyes, her intensity matching his. It was like her eyes were screaming for him to kiss her.  
His lips moved towards hers, slowly, but also not slow enough. When their lips finally touched it was like they were both ignited with the same fire, the same amount of electricity was flowing through them.


End file.
